Crossbows
Overview This ranged weapon is better at shooting uphill than Bows, and the rank 2 Finishing Move 'Brimstone Hail' ignores obstacles and is very powerful for its rank. There is also a triple-hit finisher available at Rank 6. Crossbows are highly versatile and can be equipped by a majority of the classes (either 1-Handed or 2-Handed) although 1-handed access becomes limited on characters in the higher levels. Finishing Moves Equipped By *1-Handed - Warrior, Archer, Rune Fencer, Knight, Terror Knight, Dragoon, Ninja, Rogue, Fusilier, Divine Knight, Lord, Ranger, Paladin, Vartan, White Knight, Buccaneer, Knight Commander, Hoplite *2-Handed - Archer, Dragoon, Rogue, Fusilier, Lord, Ranger, Vartan, Knight Commander List of Crossbows Crossbow *Lv.1 (1H) *Range: 3-6 *Weight 5, RT +1,6 *Damage: Piercing 11 *ATK 30, AGIL +2 Crossbow +1 *Lv.2 (1H) *Range: 3-6 *Weight: 6, RT +1,8 *Damage: Piercing 13 *ATK 41, DEX +1, AGIL +3 Stonebow *Lv.5 - (2H) *Range: 3-6 *Weight: 8, RT +24 *Damage: Crushing 12 *ATK 42, STR +3, VIT +1 Stonebow +1 *Lv.6 (2H) *Range: 3-6 *Weight: 9, RT +27 *Damage: Crushing 14 *On Hit: Knockback *ATK 54, STR +5, VIT +4 Bowgun *Lv.8(2H) *Range: 4-7 *Weight: 9, RT +26 *Damage: Piercing 12 *ATK 51, STR +2, HP +6, AVD +2, RES +1 Bowgun +1 *Lv.9 (2H) *Range: 4-7 *Weight: 10, RT +29 *Damage: Piercing 14 *Racial: Beast +5% *ATK 63, STR +4, HP +9, AVD +3, RES +2 Baldur Crossbow *Lv.11 (1H) *Range: 3-6 *Weight: 7, RT +21 *Damage: Piercing 11 *Racial: (Phantom +50%) *ATK 54, VIT +2, DEX +1, MP +5, INT +4, LUCK -1 Baldur Crossbow +1 *Lv.12 (1H) *Range: 3-6 *Weight: 8, RT +23 *Damage: Piercing 13 *Racial: Divine +5% (Phantom +50%) *On Hit: Silenced *ATK 65, VIT +4, DEX +3, MP +8, INT +5, LUCK -3 Heavy Crossbow *Lv.14 (2H) *Range: 4-7 *Weight: 10, RT +30 *Damage: Piercing 11 *ATK 68, STR +3, DEX +2, HP +3, RES +2 Heavy Crossbow +1 *Lv.15 (2H) *Range: 4-7 *Weight: 11, RT +32 *Damage: Piercing 13 *On Hit: Knockback *ATK 80, STR +5, DEX +4, HP +7, RES +3 Arbalest *Lv.17 (2H) *Range: 4-7 *Weight: 10, RT +31 *Damage: Piercing 12 *ATK 77, VIT +4, MIND +5 Arbalest +1 *Lv.18 (2H) *Range: 4-7 *Weight: 11, RT +34 *Damage: Piercing 14 *On Hit: Knockback *ATK 89, VIT +6 AGIL +2, AVD +2, MIND +7 Steelbow *Lv.20 (2H) *Range: 5-8 *Weight: 11, RT +33 *Damage: Crushing 12 *ATK 86, STR +1, VIT +1, HP +3, AGIL +2 Steelbow +1 *Lv.21 (2H) *Range: 4-7 *Weight: 12, RT +36 *Damage: Crushing 14 *On Hit: Knockback *ATK 98, STR +2, VIT +3, HP +6 AGIL +4, INT +1, MIND +2 Damasc Crossbow *Lv.23 (1H) *Range: 3-6 *Weight: 9, RT +27 *Damage: Piercing 12 *Extra: Crossbows +1 *ATK 86, DEX +4, AVD +1, RES +2, Damasc Crossbow +1 *Lv.24 (1H) *Range: 3-6 *Weight: 10, RT +29 *Damage: Piercing 14 *Racial: Golem +5% *On Hit: Stunned *Extra: Crossbows +2 *ATK 97, STR +2, DEX +6, AVD +3, RES +4 Roodbow *Lv.26 (2H) *Range: 4-7 *Weight: 12, RT +37 *Damage: Piercing 13 *Affinity: Light +5% *Racial: Phantom 5 *On Hit: Light Averse *Extra: Augment Light +1 *ATK 103, STR +1, VIT +2, HP +5, INT +1, Al-iklil *Lv.27 (2H) *Range: 5-8 *Weight: 13, RT +39 *Damage: Piercing 15 *Affinity: Light 5 *Racial: Umbra +10% *On Hit: Light Averse *Extra: Crossbows +1, *Special: Instill Light *ATK 116, STR +3, VIT +4, HP +8 AGIL +2, INT +3, MIND +2 Keening Bowgun *Lv.29 (2H) *Range: 5-7 *Weight: 13, RT +38 *Damage: Piercing 13 *Racial: Beast +10% *ATK 112, STR +5, DEX +1, AVD +2 Daedalus Bowgun *Lv.30 (2H) *Range: 5-8 *Weight: 14, RT +41 *Damage: Piercing 20 *On Hit: Bound *Extra: Stunproof *ATK 124, STR +7, DEX +3, AVD +4 Samak *Lv.32 (2H) *Range: 5-8 *Weight: 13, RT +40 *Damage: Piercing 14 *Affinity: Water 10 *Racial: Dragon +10% *On Hit: Water Averse *Extra: Augment Water +1, Poisonproof *Special: Acid Breath *ATK 121, VIT +3, DEX +4, INT +2, MIND +2 Leilah *Lv.34 (2H) *Range: 5-8 *Weight: 14, RT +43 *Damage: Piercing 14 *Affinity: Dark 10 *On Hit: Dark Averse *Extra: Augment Darkness +1, Charmproof *Special: Instill Shadow *ATK 133, STR +2, VIT +5, AGIL +4, LUCK -5 RES +3 Shams *Lv.36 () *Range: 5-8 *Weight: 14, RT +42 *Damage: Piercing 15 *Affinity: Fire 10 *On Hit: Fire Averse *Extra: Augment Fire +1 *Special: Instill Fire *ATK 130, STR +5, DEX +5, HP +6, AVD +1 Khalmid *Lv.38 (2H) *Range: 5-8 *Weight: 15, RT +44 *Damage: Piercing 16 *Affinity: Earth 10 *Racial: Reptile +10% *On Hit: Earth Averse *Extra: Augment Earth +1, Stoneproof *Special: Instill Earth *ATK 139, STR +3, VIT +1, DEX +6, HP +10, MIND +5 Ysaar *Lv.40 (2H) - Unique *Range: 5-8 *Weight: 15, RT +45 *Damage: Piercing 16 *Affinity: Air 15 *On Hit: Air Averse *Extra: Augment Air +1 *Special: Instill Air *ATK 147, STR +5, VIT +8, DEX +2, INT +3 Barad *Lv.43 (2H) *Range: 5-8 *Weight: 16, RT +47 *Damage: Piercing 17 *Affinity: Ice 15 *On Hit: Ice Averse *Extra: Augment Ice +1, Stunproof *Special: Instill Ice *ATK 156, VIT +6, HP +12, AGIL +7, AVD +2, RES +2, Raed *Lv.46 (2H) - Unique *Range: 5-8 *Weight 16, RT +49 *Damage: Piercing 17 *Racial: Beast +15% *Affinity: Lightning 15 *On Hit: Lightning Averse *Extra: Augment Lightning +1, Stopproof *Special: Instill Lightning *ATK 164, STR +5, VIT +5, DEX +3, AVD +4, MIND +5, Cursed Crossbow *Lv.1 (2H) - Unique *Weight ??, RT +?? *Damage: Piercing ??, ?? ?? *Racial Bonus: ??? +??% *Extras - ??? *Special - Snapdragon *ATK +??, OTHER +?? Category:Crossbows Category:Ranged Weapon Category:Equipment